Bonne fête, Maman Tenya !
by Blue Aaren
Summary: "Décidément Bro, vu comment Iida s'occupe de toi, tu devrais presque lui faire un cadeau pour la fête des mères la semaine prochaine !" avait innocemment déclaré Kirishima. Sans se douter que Kaminari le prendrait au pied de la lettre…


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**On se retrouve en ce beau dimanche ensoleillé pour un OS un peu spécial ! Mais spécial pourquoi ? Hé bien tout simplement parce qu'il est écrit pour quelqu'un en particulier, j'ai nommé... Petit Pigeon ! ****Voilà, ce n'est pas une fic ship mais j'espère que ce petit OS sur tes deux chouchous te plaira W !**

**(Je tiens au passage à remercier Molly pour sa super méga bêta express et pour m'avoir encouragé et aussi Arthygold pour m'avoir donné son avis sur certaines blagues pendant l'écriture W !) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : l'univers de MHA ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages non plus. Et toute ressemblance avec des personnes réelles vivant dans une certaine cité universitaire quelque part dans ce monde serait TOTALEMENT et ABSOLUMENT fortuite :'). **

* * *

**Bonne fête, Maman Tenya !**

* * *

Iida Tenya était quelqu'un de prévoyant et de réfléchi. Sans cesse sur ses gardes, il était paré à toute éventualité. C'était d'ailleurs bien pratique dans le cadre de son poste de délégué quand il se retrouvait à surveiller et encadrer une bande d'ados surexcités. Par chance, il y en avait parmi eux qui étaient assez calmes comme Yaoyorozu -qui était d'ailleurs la déléguée adjointe-, Todoroki ou encore Midoriya. Celui-ci demeurait toutefois un cas à part car souvent le bleu devait garder un œil sur lui pour être sûr qu'il ne se blesse pas et ne se surmène pas dans le cadre des entraînements.

Mais il était bien plus reposant pour le lunetteux de veiller sur le jeune garçon aux taches de rousseur que sur quelqu'un comme Mineta, Ashido ou, pire, Kaminari.

Ce dernier était de loin celui qui donnait le plus de fil à retordre. C'était le _recordman_ des idées foireuses, des réflexes de survie discutables et de l'inconscience en règle générale. De la fourchette dans le micro-onde à l'inondation des douches communes en passant par les crêpes et nuggets cramées, les _mix and twist_ douteux, la musique à fond à trois heures du matin, les dabs en équilibre sur deux chaises ou leur armoire à vaisselle, et ses _prank_ sur ni plus ni moins que ce cher Bakugou (et j'en passe et des meilleures), il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Sans parler du jour où il s'était infiltré dans sa chambre pour lui voler des paires de lunettes, pensant que ça le rendrait plus intelligent et que cela lui permettrait d'avoir ses partiels haut la main sans avoir à travailler.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était sûrement de se dire que ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'ils se connaissaient…

Tenya ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû le réprimander, lui faire la morale, le faire cogiter sur ses actes, l'aider à réviser ou encore l'amener chez Recovery Girl. Il y avait des jours où avoir Kaminari Denki comme voisin de chambre était plus fatiguant encore qu'être un élève de Yuei en cursus super-héroïque en soi. C'était dire à quel point ça lui drainait son énergie !

Par chance, il était actuellement loin de tout ça. Bien tranquillement chez ses parents en train de mettre la table dans la grande salle à manger de leur maison, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre que la position des couverts et du pliage des serviettes.

Il était plus fréquent que ce soit sa mère qui se charge de tout cela, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. En effet, il n'allait pas laisser sa mère mettre la table et préparer le repas le jour de la fête des mères ! Il est du rôle d'un enfant en ce genre de jours de s'occuper de tout de façon à remercier et soulager un tant soit peu le fardeau de celle qui l'a porté pendant 9 mois et élevé à la sueur de son front ! Ainsi, celle-ci était tranquillement sur leur balcon à profiter du soleil de fin de matinée pendant que son mari et son fils aîné s'affairaient en cuisine (à préparer les plats traditionnellement liés à la fête des mères japonaises tels que des Tamagoyaki ou des Chawanmushi) et que son fils cadet mettait la table en veillant à ce que tout soit parfait.

En revanche, si tout était censé être méticuleusement prévu en cette fabuleuse journée, il y eut un gros imprévu.

En effet, alors que l'apprenti héros était en train d'achever de dresser la table, le son de cloche de la sonnette retentit dans le salon. Interloqué, le bleu releva la tête. Ils n'attendaient personne pourtant. Il était bien rare qu'ils reçoivent des visiteurs impromptus. Et puis, comme il était dimanche, ça ne pouvait pas être un démarcheur ou qui que ce soit du genre.

**« Je vais aller voir qui c'est ! **Déclara la mère de famille en se levant de sa chaise sur le balcon.

**\- Reste tranquille maman, je m'en charge ! » **Fit-il en vitesse, réagissant au quart de tour en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir.

Lâchant la serviette qu'il était en train de plier, Tenya se rendit donc dans le hall d'entrée alors que la sonnette retentissait une seconde fois.

Et là, en ouvrant la porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face à une tête blonde qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien qui se tenait les bras dans le dos sur le seuil de sa porte.

**« Salut Iida ! Bah dis donc, avec une maison pareille je m'attendais presque à ce qu'un majordome m'ouvre ! T'sais en mode « Le jeune maître est absent, voulez-vous que je lui transmette un message ? » à la Sebastian Michaelis ! **Déblatéra-t-il en mimant un majordome en exécutant une légère courbette. **En tout cas j****'ai grave galéré à trouver ! Il y a beaucoup trop de villas dans ce quartier ! Tu trouves pas ?! **Rajouta-t-il.

Ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à tout cela, le bleu, interloqué, les yeux toujours écarquillés, posa la question la plus logique dans ce genre de circonstances :

**\- Kaminari ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **

Et son camarade de classe leva vers lui un regard surpris en rétorquant le plus normalement du monde :

**\- Bah ! Je suis venu te voir ! **

Le plus grand (et mature) des deux porta sa main à son visage pour se masser les tempes.

**\- Ça je m'en doute, ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi tu viens me voir un dimanche midi alors que tu habites à plus d'une heure d'ici. Tu n'étais pas chez tes parents ce week-end toi ? **

**\- Bah si ! Mais aucune distance n'arrêtera le grand Kaminari Denki ! Tu devrais le savoir ! **Ricana-t-il.

Alors pour être totalement franc, Tenya avait peur de savoir la raison de la venue de son ami. Parce qu'un Kaminari Denki qui fait une bonne heure de trajet pour venir vous voir sans vous prévenir au préalable, déjà, ça annonce qu'il a eu une « idée de génie » -probablement quelques minutes avant de partir à peine- et qu'il n'a pas pu se retenir de venir la partager en direct avec vous. Mais surtout, un Kaminari Denki qui se tient sur le seuil de votre porte en gardant ses mains bien cachées derrière son dos, ça sent vraiment la farce clichée à plein nez.

Iida n'était certes pas aussi doué qu'Aizawa, Bakugou ou encore Kirishima pour sentir venir les farces du blond, mais il avait quand même un bon niveau. Et là, ça sentait le pistolet à eau ou un objet du genre planqué et n'attendant qu'à être utilisé.

Par précaution, le bleu ferma la porte qui était restée ouverte derrière lui pour éviter que, si son pressentiment était avéré, son hall d'entrée ne finisse dans le même état que la chambre de Bakugou quelques semaines auparavant c'est-à-dire complètement détrempé.

Denki, remarquant que son vis-à-vis était sur ses gardes, lui demanda :

**\- Tu… Ne sais pas quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? **

En lui posant cette question, il y avait dans son regard une mine de déception. Ses épaules s'étaient un peu affaissées et son sourire s'était amoindri. Comme si son excitation était partie.

Iida n'eut pas besoin de plus d'une seconde pour réfléchir.

**\- Bien sûr que si, on est le dimanche 12 mai et c'est le jour de la fête des mères.**

Ne voyant pas le rapport entre la fête des mères et l'électrique, il était en train de se demander s'il n'y avait pas autre chose aujourd'hui. Il ne lui semblait pas que c'était le jour de l'anniversaire d'un de leur camarade de classe ou qu'ils aient prévu une quelconque sortie. Franchement, il ne voyait pas ce que l'autre attendait de lui.

Mais Denki, lui, semblait voir le rapport car en entendant cela il se redressa à nouveau tout sourire, comme un chiot devant lequel on sort un os.

**\- Bah voilà justement ! **S'exclama-t-il.

Et alors, lui sortant un de ses sourires les plus éclatants, Denki dévoila enfin ce qu'il tenait caché derrière son dos. Mais contrairement à ce que le lunetteux s'attendait à voir, il ne s'agissait ni de bombe à eau, ni de pistolet à eau, ni de chewing-gums électriques ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Non, fourré sous son nez se trouvait un énorme bouquet de fleurs aux multiples couleurs -dont des œillets rouges, caractéristiques de ce jour et proposés de ce fait par tous les fleuristes dans les bouquets- et au doux parfum dans un emballage mauve, qui fut accompagné d'un joyeux :

**\- Bonne fête des mères, Iida ! **

Devant le sourire rayonnant de son camarade de classe, Iida ne sut que répondre. Enfin, il n'était pas exagéré de dire qu'il était paumé même.

**\- Tu… Es sûr que tu ne te trompes pas de personne à qui souhaiter une fête comme ça ? **Demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas où le blond voulait en venir.

Cette fois, celui-ci ne perdit rien de son sourire.

**\- Mais non ! Je t'aurais pas confondu avec ma mère quand même, t'inquiète pas ! Mais je me suis dit c'était le jour pour te remercier ! Mine de rien, tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de moi depuis qu'on est au dortoir et que t'es mon voisin de chambre ! Entre les fois où tu m'as fait à manger, les fois où tu as réparé un truc que j'ai cassé et tout, je me suis dit je te devais bien ça ! Quand on est au dortoir t'es un peu comme une seconde maman quoi ! Que ce soit pour moi ou un peu toute la classe d'ailleurs ! **Lui expliqua-t-il, son grand sourire collé à ses lèvres.** Même si des fois t'es un peu trop maman poule et rabat-joie !**

Souriant à son tour, Tenya prit alors le bouquet dans ses mains.

**\- Merci Kaminari, c'est gentil de ta part. Ça me touche. **Le remercia-t-il, le visage détendu.

Le susnommé laissa ensuite échapper un petit rire :

**\- Et c'est pas fini ! Je t'ai pris ça aussi ! **

En disant ça, il sortit de la poche de sa chemise une petite boîte blanche rectangulaire entourée d'un petit ruban bleu foncé qu'il lui tendit fièrement. Il y avait sur celle-ci une petite étiquette assortie où était écrit « Bonne fête des mères » avec le mot « poule » rajouté au stylo bic. Il y avait également du bolduc travaillé en forme de rose collé dessus.

Touché de cette attention supplémentaire, le lunetteux s'empara donc du cadeau avec sa main qui ne tenait pas déjà le bouquet de fleur. Toujours égal à lui-même et poli, il demanda :

**\- Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ? **

**\- Evidemment ! J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour qu'on me prive de ta réaction en live ! **Ricana l'électrique.

Souriant amusé, Tenya cala le bouquet contre son épaule avec son bras et son coude de façon à avoir ses deux mains libres pour l'ouvrir délicatement.

Mais… Il eut un temps d'arrêt une fois qu'il l'eut ouvert.

Alors évidemment il était très touché que Denki ait pensé à lui en une occasion pareille et qu'il se soit donné la peine de venir lui faire un cadeau comme il l'avait fait. C'était très gentil et attentionné de sa part ! Mais… Disons qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à se retrouver devant un tel cadeau. Même si encore une fois, c'est l'intention qui compte !

Dans l'écrin se trouvait un bracelet, une gourmette pour être plus précis. Mais… Pas n'importe lequel. La chaîne était fine et faite d'un métal argenté, ce qui ne sortait, en soi, pas plus que ça de l'ordinaire. Mais… La plaque, plus épaisse, était toute rose, d'un rose bonbon, avec gravés en lettres dorées les mots « _Best Mom_ ». Il y avait, de plus, en guise de fermoir, un papillon, rose également, avec quatre toutes petites pierres bleues incrustées dans chacune des ailes.

Autant dire que c'était plutôt… Original ? Quoique non, ce n'était pas le mot. C'était… Féminin ? En effet, sans être au niveau de Kirishima, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de se faire intérieurement la remarque que c'était somme toute assez peu viril.

Et là il releva la tête vers Kaminari, interloqué, faisant passer son regard du blond au bijou qu'il tenait dans les mains. Même s'il était touché du geste, il cherchait dans son regard un signe, un indice. Pour savoir s'il avait fait ça pour pousser sa blague jusqu'au bout ou s'il était sérieux sur ce cadeau et espérait réellement qu'il le porte. Car oui, sur le moment, Tenya n'arrivait pas du tout à s'imaginer avec ce genre de bijoux au poignet.

Et il se retrouva face à un Denki qui avait un sourire fier collé aux lèvres, son index et son pouce droits soutenant son menton.

**\- Ça te laisse bouche bée hein ! Je suis content que ça te plaise au point de te laisser sans voix ! J'ai vraiment trop géré hein ! On est d'accord ?! C'est fou parce que j'ai beaucoup hésité au magasin, hein ! Il y en avait plein d'autres qui étaient grave cools ! Mais la vendeuse m'a assuré que c'était LE produit qui se vendait le mieux en ce moment ! C'est THE cadeau pour la fête des mères ! Il est grave tendance, c'est la mode du moment ! Et puis je lui ai dit que j'avais une maman au poignet grave large et celui-là c'était un des seuls où il y avait ta taille ! Tu vas être super branché comme Maman là ! Tu vas faire des jalouses aux réunions Tupperware, c'est moi qui te le dis ! **

En écoutant les déblatérations de l'électrique (qui continuèrent encore une bonne minute supplémentaire), Iida ne put que se dire « Oh merde, il était vraiment sérieux ». Et si pendant quelques secondes il eut l'impression d'être perdu dans le cosmos, Denki ne tarda pas à le faire revenir à la réalité :

**\- Bah alors ? Tu l'essaies pas ? **S'enquit le blond, ouvrant de grands yeux excités avec un grand sourire impatient.

Et là Tenya réalisa qu'il n'avait définitivement aucun moyen de s'y soustraire.

**\- Ha si si ! Bien sûr. **Répondit-il donc en vitesse.

Alors après avoir sorti la gourmette de son écrin avec précaution, il la disposa sur son poignet puis, avec l'aide du blond, il l'ajusta pour la fermer. Et il fallait bien admettre qu'elle était parfaitement à sa taille et lui allait plutôt bien. Enfin… Si ce n'était que ça faisait vraiment féminin et donc étrange sur son bras.

Mais le sentiment de malaise d'avoir comme bijou quelque chose qui n'était pas du tout dans son style – et qu'il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais imaginé porter un jour – disparut presque instantanément quand, en relevant la tête, il rencontra le sourire fier et comblé du blond qui avait l'air vraiment heureux de le voir porter son cadeau.

Il aurait presque pu se perdre dans son sourire éclatant si d'un coup n'avait pas retenti, surgissant de nulle part, une phrase en langue inconnue – que le lunetteux n'identifia que plus tard comme du latin – prononcée d'une voix grave.

**_« Dori me interimo adapare dori me » _**

Et si le bleu était totalement perdu, le blond, quant à lui, sursauta et pesta en se mettant à fouiller énergiquement – et visiblement en pleine panique – les poches de son pantalon et de sa veste. Avant même qu'il n'en ait sorti le responsable de tout ce vacarme – qui s'avérait être son téléphone portable –, il s'exclama :

**\- Merde ! C'est ma mère ça ! Elle va me tuer ! »**

Iida ne savait même pas quelle question poser. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chanson celte au ton dramatique ? Pourquoi avait-il attribué quelque chose de si sombre et cérémonial à sa mère alors qu'il avait pour habitude de mettre des chansons memesques énervantes et aigües au possible en sonnerie en temps normal ? Pourquoi allait-il se faire tuer ? Avant même qu'il n'en ait formulé une seule, l'électrique avait décroché à toute vitesse, tout en prenant soin de ne pas garder le téléphone trop près de son oreille.

Une voix de femme énervée en sortit aussitôt, assez forte pour que même le lunetteux l'entende clairement crier :

**« Kaminari Denki ! C'est en te volatilisant par la fenêtre que tu nettoies la cuisine où tu as fait exploser le micro-onde en tentant de préparer le petit-déjeuner ce matin ?! Où que tu sois, rentre tout de suite à la maison ! Fils indigne ! **

Dans une vague tentative de faire preuve de répartie, le susnommé bredouilla :

**\- M-mais je suis parti acheter du produit nettoyant justement !**

Mais évidemment, la mère de notre Pikachu national n'était pas dupe. Elle le connaissait comme si elle l'avait fait après tout !

**\- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Tu ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble une bouteille de produit ménager ! Tu es encore avec Kirishima en train de faire des bêtises je parie ! Quoi qu'il en soit-… » **

Tenya ne put en entendre plus, en effet Denki commença à s'éloigner, lui faisant bien comprendre avec un signe qu'il devait s'éclipser immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas finir en chair à pâté d'ici le milieu de l'après-midi. Et voilà qu'en quelques secondes à peine, le blond avait disparu de son champ de vision, ayant déguerpi à toute vitesse.

En rentrant dans sa maison, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, préférant passer par-dessus une remarque de son frère aîné (visiblement très amusé de la situation), Tenya alla placer précautionneusement les fleurs que son camarade blond lui avait offert dans un vase. Ce faisant, il repensa à nouveau à ce dernier et se fit intérieurement la réflexion que, décidément, que ce soit pour ses idées du jour, ses entrées ou ses sorties, celui-là ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire dans l'inattendu et dans l'original.

**x-X-x**

Le lendemain, le nouveau bijou qu'arborait le bleu ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses camarades de la 1-A. La première à le remarquer avait été Ochako, suivie d'Izuku et Mina puis le reste de la classe. Mais parmi eux, celui qui en premier en perça le mystère (et ce en un simple coup d'œil) fut Kirishima. En effet, il n'eut besoin que d'un regard au bracelet « _Best Mom » _tout rose et à l'air fier qu'arborait son meilleur ami et camarade de galère debout à côté de lui - qui, il le savait, était justement allé chez les Iida la veille -, pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

En effet, lui revint subitement et surtout immédiatement en mémoire quelque chose qu'il avait sorti sans réfléchir il y avait de cela environ une semaine…

C'était un soir où Iida avait sauvé le dortoir entier d'une nouvelle catastrophe en remarquant immédiatement qu'en voulant faire chauffer son chocolat chaud, Kaminari avait oublié d'ôter sa cuillère de sa tasse Pikachu au moment de la mettre au micro-onde. Seul à s'en être rendu compte, il avait immédiatement accouru depuis l'autre bout de la cuisine commune et avait ouvert l'appareil à cuisson aussi vite que possible, juste après la première étincelle.

Après avoir fait la morale à l'incendiaire en lui ressortant partiellement par cœur la notice d'utilisation dudit micro-onde et toutes les précautions à prendre pour s'en servir, il avait alors par précaution fait chauffer le lait lui-même et concocté à l'électrique la dose de cacao recommandée sur l'emballage – soit la moitié de la dose habituelle de Denki.

Alors, quand ce dernier s'était rassis tranquillement sur le canapé de la salle commune, sirotant tranquillement sa boisson chaude, calé sous son plaid jaune, Kirishima s'était mis à le taquiner en lui disant tout en ricanant :

**_« Décidément Bro, vu comment Iida s'occupe de toi, tu devrais presque lui faire un cadeau pour la fête des mères la semaine prochaine ! » _**

Alors bon… Il savait qu'il fallait toujours s'attendre à tout avec Kaminari. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Après tout, il n'avait que trop souvent été embarqué dans ses inattendues et parfois absurdes mésaventures. Mais… Il n'aurait jamais pensé que…

**\- Tu m'as vraiment pris au pied de la lettre sur ce coup-là Bro… **Laissa-t-il échapper, avec une tête disant « J'aurais dû m'y attendre pourtant ».

Avec un petit ricanement, la tête fièrement levée, Denki lui avait alors répondu :

**\- Evidemment ! Encore merci pour ton idée, mon pote ! Tu gères trop ! **

Partagé entre la joie d'avoir rendu service, l'envie d'être désolé pour Iida qui à cause de lui allait devoir porter ce bracelet très féminin (et un peu ridicule) pendant un bon moment et l'envie de rire à cause du comportement premier degré de son crétin de meilleur ami, il lui rétorqua simplement avec un petit rire :

**\- Bah écoute… De rien mon pote, si j'ai pu te rendre service ! »**

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce petit OS, j'espère qu'il t'a plu et t'a fait rire ! :3 Gros bisous et à très vite ! **


End file.
